


Oh, Baby It's You

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: When Taeyong first joined the music industry, he had no idea he'd be trusted with the responsibilities of the leader, not only of the five boys of NCT U, but the six - and later, eight - members of NCT 127, as well as the general leader of all of the other boys. Being the leader can be stressful, but Taeyong wouldn't change it for the world. Well, he might for his worlds.





	Oh, Baby It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KawaiiTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiTrash/gifts).



> Indirectly requested by my girl ❤
> 
> Title from NCT 127 Limitless

When Taeyong first joined the music industry, he had no idea he'd be trusted with the responsibilities of the leader, not only of the five boys of NCT U, but the six - and later, eight - members of NCT 127, as well as the general leader of all of the other boys. Being the leader can be stressful, but Taeyong wouldn't change it for the world. Well, he might for his worlds.

 

“Yuta, leave Sicheng-ie alone.” Taeyong groans, pulling the elder omega off of the younger. Yuta pouts up at Taeyong, Sicheng sitting up and grinning cutely at the alpha. 

 

“How come all he has to do is smile and act cute for you to give him what he wants? I beg for weeks and even then it's up in the air.” Yuta complains, following Taeyong into their bedroom with Sicheng on his heels. 

 

“You're just upset we don't get you and i time anymore.” Taeyong says and that sounds about right to Yuta, but he'd never admit it, especially to Taeyong. He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, Sicheng hugging him tightly from behind. That's the biggest problem, Yuta decides. He found out early on that it's impossible to be anything within reach of upset at the younger omega because he's just too damn cute. He knows it too, which is what makes Yuta the angriest. He can be cute too, dammit! “Moto.” Yuta goes soft at the nickname, crawling onto the bed with Taeyong. “I still love you. You're still mine. I'm not going anywhere. The fact of the matter is, I love Sicheng too.” Taeyong reaches for him and he scampers toward him, laying on his other side. Yuta sighs and nuzzles against Taeyong’s neck, biting down hard. “Yuta!” The alpha exclaims in a voice that has Sicheng flinching, yet Yuta barely bats an eye. 

 

“Just a reminder of who you belong to.” He says before leaving the bedroom. Taeyong sighs and glances at Sicheng. 

 

“You're bleeding.” The omega says softly, pointing to the bite. Taeyong curses and goes to the bathroom, Sicheng sitting up in the bed. 

 

“Don't worry about Yuta.” He says from the bathroom connected to their bedroom. “He's just jealous. He'll come around.” Sicheng sighs from the bed, smiling at Taeyong when he comes back into the bedroom. 

 

“He's funny.” Sicheng mumbles, smile still on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, he is.” Taeyong sighs, sitting next to Sicheng and kissing his forehead. “I love him, and he was my omega first.” Sicheng nods. Some of the members forget to slow down when talking to him, and he's glad Taeyong never forgets to. “I hope you aren't intimidated by him.” Sicheng thinks back to how Yuta had pinned him to the floor and tickled him earlier, fingers digging into his stomach just to make him laugh. Sicheng shakes his head at Taeyong with a smile. 

 

“I like him.” He grins. 

 

“Well, I'm glad one of you is civil.” Taeyong sighs.

 

\----

 

“Yuta, are you ready for-” Taeyong freezes when he looks into the bedroom and sees Sicheng curled into Yuta's chest, the elder omega asleep as well with his arms around the younger. Taeyong leans against the doorframe and smiles, pulling his phone out and taking a picture. 

 

“Delete that.” Yuta mumbles, pressing his face into Sicheng’s hair. Taeyong laughs softly and walks closer, grinning as Yuta opens his eyes to look up at him. 

 

“Why didn't you tell me you like him?” 

 

“I never said I didn’t. Have you looked at him? He's adorable.” 

 

“Trust me, I know.” Taeyong sits next to Yuta. “Why are you so mean?” 

 

“Mean?” Yuta raises his eyebrows. “I like to think I'm the nicest.”

 

“Shh.” Sicheng groans, nuzzling closer to Yuta and patting his cheek in an attempt to make him shut up.

 

“Sorry.” Yuta kisses his forehead. Sicheng hums and gets comfortable again, arms tight around Yuta's chest. Taeyong smiles and scratches his scalp gently, petting his hair. Sicheng whines and swats his hand away, pulling Yuta closer - as if it were possible. Taeyong chuckles and drops his hand to the sheets, looking to Yuta. 

 

“We have practice in an hour.” He smiles. “I'll come get you in thirty.” Taeyong kisses Yuta's forehead and the younger whines, holding onto his hand. “What?”

 

“Kiss me.” He pouts, puckering his lips. Taeyong smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against Yuta's. The omega cups the back of his head and whines when he tries to pull away. 

 

“I gotta go. I promised Minhyung I'd play video games with him and Donghyuck.”

 

“You can't stay?” Yuta pouts. 

 

“After practice I'm all yours.”

 

“Mine?” Yuta looks down at Sicheng. “Ours?” 

 

“There you go. I love you.” Taeyong pecks Yuta's lips again. Yuta pouts as Taeyong leaves, knowing he has other duties as the leader. 

 

“Yuta.” Sicheng whines, nuzzling against Yuta's chest. 

 

“I'm right here.” Yuta assures him, petting the back of his head. Sicheng groans and looks up at him, eyelids drooped so low his eyelashes nearly brush against his cheekbones. Yuta smiles and brushes his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead. 

 

“I'm tired.” The younger pouts. “And I don't feel good.” 

 

“Try and go back to sleep. We have practice soon, I'll tell Taeyong-ie you don't feel good and maybe he'll go easy on you.” 

 

“No.” Sicheng whines. “He's already too easy.” 

 

“Because he loves you. And you're like a baby to everyone.” Yuta chuckles, fingers massaging the back of his neck. 

 

~

 

Halfway through practice, Sicheng collapses against Yuta, whining into his neck. Yuta pulls him out of the practice room and into the hall, letting him lean against him and pant. 

 

“Sicheng-ie, baby.” He whispers, Sicheng whimpering into his ear. “Hey. I'm gonna take you back to the dorm, okay? I gotta get you back to the dorm, but I need you to help me.”

 

“Okay.” Sicheng whimpers. They make their way to the dorm and Yuta helps Sicheng into their bed once they get there, pushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “Don't feel g-good.” 

 

“I know, baby.” Yuta sighs, patting Sicheng’s shoulder. “I'm gonna go get you water, okay?” 

 

“No! Don't leave.” Sicheng whimpers. Yuta sighs and nods, laying next to Sicheng. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“I want you to t-touch me.” He stumbles over the dirty words and Yuta smiles, nodding. 

 

“Okay.” He sits up and leans in to press a kiss to Sicheng's lips as he fights his sticky sweatpants off. The Chinese boy doesn't let him rest, pulling him down more and deepening the kiss, leaving Yuta to fumble blindly. “Si-Sicheng-ah.” Yuta fights away from the younger. “I need you to talk to me.”

 

“H-hurts!” Sicheng whines. “T-touch me.” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Yuta mutters lubing up his hand and pumping the younger’s cock until he cums twice.

 

“Are y-you gonna f-fuck me?” Sicheng pants. 

 

“Where'd you learn such dirty words?” Yuta teases, laying down next to Sicheng. 

 

“Dongyoung-hyung.” Sicheng admits, Yuta clicking his tongue and rolling his eyes. “Yuta…” Sicheng trails off. “What's g-going on? With m-me.” 

 

“You've never had a heat?” Yuta questions. 

 

“I used to take p-pills but when I moved r-rooms they made me s-stop taking them.”

 

“When you moved here? With Taeyong and I?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” Sicheng stares up at Yuta. 

 

“Ah, shit.” Yuta sighs. “I gotta, I gotta call Taeyong.” Yuta digs through his pockets for his phone, Sicheng whining.

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong says. 

 

“He's never had a heat, what do I do?” Yuta asks, squeezing Sicheng's hand.

 

“Think about your first heat with me.” Taeyong says, mumbling some things behind the receiver. “Give him water, shower him with affection.”

 

“He won't let me leave.” Yuta sighs, pulling Sicheng into his chest. 

 

“Send one of the youngers, Yuta, I can't do this right now we've got a comeback in a week and I'd love to help you but I can't. You've had a million heats, help him!” Taeyong shouts before hanging up, Yuta sniffling and dropping his phone to the floor.

 

“Yu-Yuta-” Sicheng whimpers, reaching for him. Yuta stands up and picks up the least valuable thing he can find to throw across the room, which happens to be the bottle of lube sitting by the pillows. “Yuta-” 

 

“Don't!” Yuta yells and Sicheng immediately curls in on himself, sniffling. “Oh,” Yuta softens instantly, crawling onto the bed. “Sicheng, baby, I didn't mean it.” He pulls the younger into his arms, kissing the top of his head. He picks up his phone and texts Jaemin, thanking all higher beings that it's summer break. He covers Sicheng up before Jaemin enters, the young omega looking at the Chinese boy. “Thank you so much, he won't let me leave.” Yuta sighs. taking one of the bottles. Jaemin salutes before leaving, Yuta helping Sicheng drink. “I'm so sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to.” Yuta whispers to Sicheng, who nods. 

 

“It h-hurts again.” He whimpers. Yuta sighs and pulls him close, kissing his forehead. 

 

“I know, baby. I know. But there's really nothing I can do.”

 

“N-nothing?” 

 

“You need Taeyong to make it go away, I can't.” 

 

“B-but-” Sicheng starts crying again and Yuta sighs even deeper, nuzzling against the side of his head. He pushes the blankets away and wraps his hand around Sicheng’s dick again, the other omega yelping in surprise. Yuta wishes he hadn't thrown the lube across the room, his hand way too dry on the younger’s cock. Yuta forces his knees apart gently and lies between them, leaning down and taking him into his mouth. Sicheng cums immediately, tangling a hand in Yuta's hair. The elder doesn't stop, at least until Sicheng's cum again and he hears a sharp gasp behind him. He pulls off and turns his head, completely aware he's in Taeyong's favorite practice outfit, and the addition of his head between Sicheng's thighs must really increase all those alpha hormones. Sicheng nearly knees Yuta in the head trying to get to Taeyong, hugging him with a whimper. 

 

“Hey, baby.” The alpha whispers, nuzzling into his neck and taking a deep breath. 

 

“Yu-Yuta took g-good care of m-me.” Sicheng says, loud enough for Yuta to hear but clearly intentionally. Taeyong smiles at Yuta, guilt in his eyes.

 

“I'm sorry I yelled at you, Moto.” Taeyong mumbles, reaching for Yuta. The elder omega grins and takes his hand, squeezing gently. Sicheng leans back and kisses Taeyong before he can say anything else, surprising the alpha. Sicheng almost never initiates anything, even if they're alone, but Taeyong chalks it up the the heat. “Hey, lay down, and I'll help you, okay?” Sicheng whimpers and nods, laying back down. Taeyong takes a moment to kiss and pet Yuta before he shoves him away and in the direction of Sicheng. 

 

“Come on. It hurts.” Yuta lays next to Sicheng and kisses him, distracting him as Taeyong begins prep. 

 

“C-come on, p-please!” Sicheng whimpers at two fingers, writhing in Yuta's arms. Taeyong nods and removes his fingers, sliding up to hover over Sicheng and Yuta.

 

“Why is he crying?” Taeyong asks, suddenly worried. 

 

“It hurts, it's his first heat. Also I accidentally yelled at him after you yelled at me so he's a little sensitive.” Yuta admits, blushing. “His body is probably on fire, and he needs your dick to put it out. So hurry the hell up.” Sicheng whines as if in agreement, Taeyong nodding and immediately pushing in. Sicheng's body tenses and he grips Yuta's wrist, digging his nails into it. Yuta hisses but let's it be, Taeyong nosing against Sicheng's chest. 

 

“Can you smell it?” He asks. 

 

“It's not very strong.” Yuta admits. “But I'm an omega. It won't affect me the way it affects you. It just smells like Sicheng.” 

 

“Damn, it smells amazing.” Taeyong moans, hips stuttering further into Sicheng. “You're missing out.” Sicheng whines even louder, hitting Taeyong's chest. “Sorry baby.” He whispers, beginning to move his hips. Sicheng cums at least twice before Taeyong freezes, eyes wide as he stares at Yuta. “I-” he looks down and Yuta sits up, looking at where the alphas cock is now stuck inside the younger omega by his knot. Yuta jumps up and waves him on, running into the kitchen. Taeyong is cumming as he reenters the room and he pushes a small pill into Sicheng's mouth along with a drink of water. Taeyong collapses against him, panting into his neck. “Will he-”

 

“No. They're specifically designed for accidental knotting.”

 

“Good. Thank you.” Taeyong's eyes flutter closed, reaching for Yuta's hand and coming into contact with his hard dick instead. His eyes fly open and he stares, pushing a hand into Yuta's sweats. “Why don't you wear boxers to practice?”

 

“Too confining.” Yuta chuckles, watching Taeyong sleepily work his hand over his cock. “I'll do it if you'll let me cum on your face.” 

 

“Deal.” Taeyong sighs, letting go and letting Yuta take over. It doesn't take long for him to paint Taeyong's features white, gathering it on his fingers and pushing it into the alpha’s mouth. He hums and Yuta listens as his breathing evens out, getting up and grabbing a couple of wet rags from the bathroom. He wipes the other two as much as he can, pulling the blankets over the three of them afterwards. 

 

\----

 

Yuta wakes up so soft whimpering in his ear, opening his eyes to see Sicheng nuzzling against his shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut. 

 

“He'll be back, baby.” Yuta mumbles, squeezing Sicheng's hand. Taeyong comes in a moment later, fully dressed. 

 

“We have to get ready, guys.” He says, Sicheng whimpering louder. 

 

“I think he needs a few more cuddles.” Yuta smiles. Taeyong sighs and nods, climbing back into bed behind Sicheng. The omega immediately turns around and cuddles into him, Yuta laughing softly. “I'll go get ready, then.” He leans forward and kisses Taeyong before getting up and leaving the room. 

 

“How was it?” Jaemin asks, drinking water in the kitchen. 

 

“Okay.” Yuta shrugs. “Better than my first heat.”

 

“How was yours?” Jaemin asks. 

 

“I was at my sister's wedding.” Yuta admits, getting himself a glass of water. “I was sixteen, and begged the alpha next to me to fuck me.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“She wouldn't go near me.” Yuta laughs. “My brother dragged me home and I was left alone for two weeks.”

 

“Two weeks?” Jaemin chokes on his water. 

 

“My heats are bad.” Yuta sighs. “Sicheng's ended in a day, mine takes a week even with Taeyong. Though that's because I can't let him touch me.”

 

“Wow. That sucks, hyung.”

 

“Yeah.” Yuta smiles. “I gotta go get ready, thanks for your help.” 

 

“No problem.” Jaemin smiles as Yuta makes his way to the bathroom. 

 

\----

 

“Yuta.” Sicheng mumbles, nuzzling against Yuta's neck. “You smell funny.” 

 

“I know.” Yuta sighs. It's been two weeks since Sicheng's heat and Yuta can feel his own creeping in. The other members have noticed but no one has said anything until Sicheng. “I know.” He repeats.

 

“It's a good funny though. You smell good.” 

 

“Thanks. I don't feel good though.” Yuta mumbles, pulling Sicheng into a hug. He sees Taeyong out of the corner of his eye but ignores him. He thinks he'd scream if Taeyong touched him right now, and he proves himself right when Taeyong takes his hand and he screams into Sicheng's shoulder, the alpha immediately letting go. “I'm sorry.” he says to Sicheng. “I'm sorry.” 

 

“It's okay.” Sicheng pats Yuta's back. 

 

“You can go to the dorms if you'd like.” Taeyong say softly. 

 

“That's not fair.” Dongyoung protests. Taeyong growls quietly and Yuta looks up to see Dongyoung with his arms crossed over his chest. “Last month when Yoonoh had his heat you wouldn't let him leave practice.”

 

“That's- different.” Taeyong hisses.

 

“You really can't give them special treatment just because they're yours.” Youngho points out, Taeil standing and grabbing his arm. 

 

“Youngho-” 

 

“They're right.” Yuta interrupts, Taeyong turning to him where he's leaning on Sicheng. “You can't- you can't treat us, treat us different-” He starts to feel faint, suddenly mumbling to himself in Japanese. 

 

“Yuta.” Taeyong takes his hand again and he collapses forward into the alpha. “Practice is over. Go home.” Taeyong says to everyone else, pulling Yuta into his arms and leaving the practice room with him in his arms and Sicheng on his heels. 

 

~

 

Yuta wakes up to an annoying gnawing feeling in his stomach and groans, a hand sliding up his back immediately soothing it. Taeyong's touch had never soothed him so much when he was in heat, so he's surprised he wants the touch. 

 

“Is he awake?” Taeyong's voice shocks him, but not as much as Sicheng's from behind him does. 

 

“I think so.” Yuta forces his eyes open and sees Taeyong crouching next to the bed to be at eye level with him. 

 

“How do you feel?” Yuta jerks away from the soft touch to his cheek, Sicheng kissing the sting away. “Sorry.” Taeyong mumbles. “I always forget.”

 

“Tired.” Yuta whines, pressing his face closer to the pillow. He only smells Taeyong so he pushes the pillow away, leaning back into Sicheng. 

 

“What is it? Don't wanna smell me? Usually you like my smell.” Yuta rolls over and presses his face into Sicheng's neck, moaning softly. 

 

“H-hyung-” Sicheng stutters to Taeyong. Yuta leans back and kisses the younger omega deeply. cupping the back of his head. Sicheng whimpers in surprise, caught off guard but eagerly kissing back. 

 

“Why am I shirtless?” He asks when he pulls back, looking down. 

 

“You were really hot. Taeyong told me to take it off for you, since it hurts you when he does it.” 

 

“Thank you.” Yuta mumbles, pressing closer to Sicheng. “I want you to fuck me.”

 

“Wh-what?” Sicheng stutters, still rubbing Yuta's back. 

 

“Please.” Yuta whines. “Please oh my God I need you to fuck me. Right now.”

 

“B-but-” Sicheng looks to Taeyong and he nods, encouraging the younger. “Yu-Yuta-”

 

“Please.” Yuta sobs, gripping Sicheng's shoulder. 

 

“Go on.” Taeyong says, Sicheng pushing the blankets off and doing the same to Yuta's pants. The elder has never felt so good during a heat, the smaller omega’s touch sending shocks of pleasure through his body. “Just push one in.”

 

“Just push it in?” Sicheng asks. 

 

“Yeah. It's okay.” Sicheng does as he's told, pushing a finger into Yuta's hole. He cums nearly immediately, biting Sicheng's shirt and gripping his shoulder. “Add another.” Sicheng responds immediately but Yuta's skin crawls at the sound of Taeyong’s voice, shushing him loudly. He can only wait another second before pushing Sicheng's hand away and shoving him onto his back, climbing onto him and sinking down onto his dick. Sicheng moans in surprise, hands flying to Yuta's thighs. The elder easily bounces on his cock, pulling two orgasms from the both of them. Yuta pulls off when he's satisfied, laying down on top of Sicheng. “Let me clean Sicheng off then he can clean you.” Taeyong says, grabbing a rag and wiping Sicheng's stomach before handing the rag over so Sicheng can clean up Yuta. “I'm gonna go make food. Want anything, baby?” 

 

“Want you to leave.” Yuta mutters, rolling off of Sicheng. Taeyong sighs and complies, leaving the room. 

 

“Why does it hurt?’ Sicheng asks as soon as Taeyong is gone. 

 

“Because.” Yuta sighs, half asleep. “My skin is extra sensitive when I'm in heat. Sometimes even touching the bed is unbearable.”

 

“But Taeyong can't touch you?”

 

“It burns. Because he's an alpha. It's a survival instinct my body developed when I was seventeen.”

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I didn't know my heat was approaching so I was at a club when it hit, and some guy, an alpha, he-” Yuta takes a deep breath. “Alphas can't touch me anymore during my heats.” 

 

“Then why are you with him?”

 

“Because the other time we get to spend together is worth a week of hell apart.” 

 

“So I can touch you, since I'm an omega?”

 

“Exactly. In fact, you're all I want right now.” 

 

“That's a lot of pressure, Yuta.” Sicheng mumbles. 

 

“But you're making me feel amazing. Remember when you had yours? How it felt when Taeyong finally got home?” Sicheng blushes and nods. “That's how you make me feel.” 

 

“Really?” Sicheng frowns. 

 

“I haven't been touched during a heat since I was seventeen, and you know how that went.” Yuta rolls his eyes. “I haven't felt this good in years. Please stay and help me.” 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Sicheng nods. “Okay. How often do I need to, you know...?” He tilts his head back and forth.

 

“Right now would be great.” 

 

“But you just-” 

 

“I know, but just because I can't have an alpha doesn't mean my body isn't still made for one. I'll need to be fucked a lot this week.”

 

“Week?” Sicheng's jaw drops open. 

 

“Yes, week. Can we get your cock in me now?”

 

~

 

Yuta is passed out on top of Sicheng when Taeyong reenters the room holding three bowls of ramen. Sicheng's head lifts sleepily and he groans, reaching for the alpha. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Taeyong sets the bowls down and pulls up a chair, sitting next to the bed. “How is he?”

 

“Still hot.” Sicheng sighs, kissing Yuta's forehead. “Should I wake him?” 

 

“No, you shouldn't.” Yuta grumbles, sitting up when he smells food. Sicheng takes a bowl and holds it out to him, watching the omega drop his jaw. 

 

“I usually feed him, or sometimes Yoonoh does it for me.” Sicheng sighs and lifts a bite to Yuta's lips, feeding him reluctantly. 

 

Yuta falls back to sleep after he's eaten, curled up facing away from the other two and allowing Sicheng to eat himself. 

 

“He'll be okay. You both will.” Taeyong says softly. 

 

“I know.” Sicheng sighs. “We'll be fine.” He smiles.

 

 

\----

 

Yuta clings to Sicheng for a week following his heat, and Taeyong always watches fondly as the elder of the two jumps onto the younger one's back at any given time, making the Chinese boy stumble. 

 

“That's enough, you two. We don't need any injuries.” He calls to them, Yuta pouting as he slides off of Sicheng's back. Instead they both run to him and sit on either side of him, kissing each of his cheeks. Taeyong smiles widely at the both of them, wrapping his arms around their waists. “I love you both.” He smiles. 

 

“We love you too.” They chorus, Sicheng adding a respectful ‘hyung’ to the end of his.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know there's a pretty conflicting part but i forgot to fix it (tbh I wasn't sure how) do pls just ignore it.


End file.
